


Please Don't Leave Me

by images_words



Series: Atomblazer One-Shots [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt John, Kidnapped John, Leonard Snart to the Rescue, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Forgot to mention, Leonard never died in this series. All these one-shots are set in the same universe, but aren't necessarily in chronological order.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention, Leonard never died in this series. All these one-shots are set in the same universe, but aren't necessarily in chronological order.

"I just don't understand... who would take him?" Ray was pacing incessantly, much to the annoyance of Leonard Snart.  
"Ray. Chill," Leonard said with a sigh. "John's strong. He'll be fine."  
"I know, I just... I'm worried about him. I know I should be focused on tracking down the fugitive, but all I can think about is John... I don't understand why Sara doesn't care!"  
"I'm sure she does. But, if it'll make you feel better, we could always go find him. Just the two of us."  
"Really? Thank you so much... I owe you, like, a million."  
"Whatever. Gideon, is John Constantine still in 1950?"  
" _As far as I can tell, Mr. Snart._ "  
"Then let's go."

***

"Hello again, Johnny Boy." John looked up. He sighed. "Manny, if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just popped over to the Time Bureau. You didn't have to kidnap me."  
"Oh, but I did. You've been quite a thorn in my side, John Constantine. You wouldn't want your friends to see what I'm planning for you. Especially your precious Ray." The angel laughed when John seemed to flinch away from him. "Struck a nerve, have I? Thought I might. How is Ray, anyway? Doing well, I hope?"  
John growled. "If you hurt him..."  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him. Not the same way I'm going to hurt you, at least. That wouldn't be any fun. He's going to watch you die, Johnny Boy. And then I'm gonna let him go, to live with the knowledge that he couldn't save you. I think heartbreak looks good on him, don't you?"  
"That would be a huge mistake, sweetheart. Ray might be all soft and kind most of the time, but if you hurt his friends, he'll stop at nothing to send your sorry ass back to Hell."  
"I think I'd be okay with that, _sweetheart_. Now... he shouldn't be here for some time yet. Let's have some fun, shall we?" The angel undid his belt, laughing at the look on his victim's face. "Don't even try to fight back, John. It won't do you any good."

***

"Are you sure we've got the right place?" Ray asked nervously. Leonard sighed.  
"Gideon traced his magic signature to this address. He's around here somewhere. Maybe he's in-"  
"The basement! Come on!" Ray grabbed Leonard's hand, practically dragging him downstairs.  
The sight that greeted them wasn't a pretty one. John was trapped in a standing position by the shackles around his wrists and ankles, his head hung low in exhaustion. His clothing was torn, his hair matted with blood. Ray looked at Leonard helplessly. "A key. We need a key."  
"No we don't." Leonard fired up his cold gun. "Frozen metal is easier to break." He froze all four chains, then smashed them one by one. He gently lowered John to the ground. Ray ran to join them, kneeling beside John.  
"John... Thank God you're alive..."  
"You spoke too soon, pretty boy," said a voice from behind them. Before Ray or Leonard could do anything to stop him, the angel had John in a chokehold, and was plunging a knife into his gut. He dropped the bleeding warlock to the floor. "Have fun watching him die."  
Leonard laughed humorlessly. "You messed with the wrong crowd, buddy." He took aim at the angel, hitting him square in the chest. Frost slowly crept over him, freezing him in place.  
"John..." Ray was kneeling beside John, desperately trying not to cry. "Come on, baby, stay with me. Please don't leave me, not now."  
"Ray..." John reached for his hand, which Ray gladly took. "Ray... I'm cold. I'm so cold...."  
"Shhh. Don't try to speak, John. Save your strength. Leonard, do you think we can get him back to the Waverider?"  
"Not if we don't stop the bleeding first."  
"Alright. Um... do you have anything we can use as a bandage?"  
"That won't be good enough, Ray. We're going to have to cauterize it."  
"But that-"  
"I know! We can deal with that when we get back to the ship. If you want to save him... get me a lighter."

***

"Bloody Hell... everything hurts," John muttered.  
Ray grinned. "John..."  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, John," said Sara with a laugh.  
"It's good to have you back," Leonard added.  
"It's good to be back. Now, could you two give me a moment alone with my boyfriend?"  
"Of course." Sara and Leonard left, leaving John alone with Ray.   
"Ray... love... I... It's so hard for me to admit this, always has been, but... I need you. And.... now more than ever. That winged bastard... he did awful things to me. And I don't think I can do this alone."  
"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'll always be here."


End file.
